Sin dulces y sin chica, Nico pierde la cabeza
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: El peor día de su vida finalmente había llegado, ¿Quedaba alguna duda al respecto?: Nico Yazawa no podía vivir sin azúcar. Al demonio, ¡Ese doctor marica no sabía nada!… Nada de la vida y de lo duro que era ser Nico Yazawa sin esos niveles de azúcar en sangre; pero se sentía herida por las duras palabras de su hija y su mirada recriminatoria y sin una chica era mucho peor
1. Chapter 1

El peor día de su vida para Nico-chan finalmente había llegado… Un año antes ese divorcio con Maki y ahora esto…

Admitía que no había puesto mucho empeño de su parte para evitar la fatalidad, pero ahí estaba, reconociendo que haberle permitido a Dia, Kanan y Mari que la acompañaran a la consulta había sido una idea pésima. Ahora debería padecer la sobreprotección de los tres chicas de tercero, incluso sabiendo que lo hacían por su bien, porque ella mismo era incapaz de cuidarse luego de aquel funesto divorcio y del cierre inminente de Uranohoshi.

¿Quedaba alguna duda al respecto?: Nico Yazawa de 45 años no podía vivir sin azúcar. Al demonio con los niveles de esta en sangre, ¡Ese doctor marica no sabía nada!… Nada de la vida y de lo duro que era ser la legendaria Idol Nico Nii sin esos niveles de azúcar en sangre.

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces? -Cuestionó Dia de manera prepotente al oír el ruido del papel celofán.

La mujer loli miró a su primogénita con indiferencia y pestañeó, llevándose una barra de chocolate a la boca para darle un mordiscón con absoluta y entregada satisfacción, aparte con una mirada entrecejada que decía "¿Estás retándome?". La pelinegra no lo dudó, se estiró lo suficiente para llegar a su madre y quitársela de la boca.

-¡Ey, si quieres una barra ve a buscártela tú mismo, cabeza de pingüino! ¡No queda tan lejos la cocina!- No tardó que la shinny y la chica se rieran por lo bajo pero se ganaron una mirada de regaño, no era la primera que le daban apodos pero la bubu desu wa no estaba de humor para tolerar ese tipo de tratos.

La ojicristal no se inmutó por la agresión, se puso de pie con seriedad y caminó hasta la cesta para tirar el dulce. Nico se lo reprochaba a viva voz mientras revolvía la basura, estaba dispuesta a comerse esa barra aunque estuviera cubierta de mugre, si tenía chocolate todavía era comestible o en el peor de los casos comerse esa basura.

-¡El Doctor Shun te dijo que no podías comer nada dulce hasta que estuvieran los resultados finales!

-Ese doctor marica no sabe nada -Reiteró con énfasis, de hecho "El doctor marica" que mencionó era el nuevo novio de Maki, médico como amigo de facultad de la pelirroja con quién entabló una relación amorosa luego del divorcio aparte de que era amigo de las hermanas Nishikino pero para Nico el sujeto era una basura, a su criterio, claro.

-¡Claro, estudió todos esos años y sabe menos que tú! -Ironizó, para después retarla, tratar a su madre era como tratar a una niña de kínder

-¡Mamá, compórtate como una adulta! ¡Mari! -La llamó-Haz desaparecer cada trozo de azúcar en esta casa.

La chica rubia se paró del sillón de un salto y se llevó una mano a la cabeza emulando un saludo militar, poniendo manos a la obra con la noble tarea de devorar cada golosina dispersa en la casa junto con Kanan, mientras Nico iba montando gradualmente en cólera, incapaz de poder interceder. En el fondo sabía muy bien que las chicos lo hacían por ella, que estaban preocupadas por su salud, al menos más de lo que ella lo estaría en toda su condenada vida. Nunca mejor dicho "Condenada".

Debería sentirse contenta, pero no lo estaba.

Las tres chicas de tercero se lo habían tomado muy en serio, en especial Mari con su entregada labor de hacer desaparecer cada mota de dulce, cuando Dia tomó el pote de azúcar y lo arrojó íntegro al cesto de la basura, la bomba acabó por explotar dentro de la ex idol.

-Jovencita, ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo cara que es el azúcar?! -Reprochó la loli tomando su posición de madre autoritaria- ¡Cada grano vale fortuna hoy en día, ¿Con qué voy a endulzar el café?!

-Tú nunca no tomas café –Suspiró- Ahora mismo iré a comprar endulzante artificial –La bubu desu wa no pestañeó ni se despeinó por la furia reinante en el cuerpo de su madre. Podía ver a esa mujer loli temblando de ira, con los ojos enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido, tirando a tener la cara de un Vegeta enfurecido.

-¡Ustedes no conocen a Nico Nii irritada! -Amenazó señalándolas con el dedo índice, pero ambas se mostraban impertérritas a su efervescencia- ¡Créanme que no querrán conocer ese lado!

-Mari, Kanan -Les habló Dia, ignorando a su madre- Me iré de compras, cuidan de que ella no se escape.

-No te preocupes, Darling -Aseguró la shinny con su fluido inglés- Antes de que atraviese la puerta le daré un kick in the pussy

-Haz lo que sea necesario para frenarla- La pelinegra tenía una gota en su cabeza notando la actitud retraída de su amiga, ahora miraba a su amiga peliazul, al menos ésta era más confiable y consciente que la rubia bilingüe

-Sí, si es necesario golpearla, lo haré. No lo dudes- Respondió la chica delfín guiñando el ojo mientras la ojicristal decidió ir a su labor.

Nico estaba realmente indignado por la postura de esas tres, ¿Desde cuándo les había cedido tantos derechos? ¡No manejaban su vida! ¡Jamás les había pedido que se inmiscuyeran así! ¡Era problema de ella si se moría de un subidón de azúcar! ¡Al menos eso la haría feliz!

Cuando Dia volvió, no le sorprendió encontrar a su madre todavía chillando.

-¡¿Qué, me van a tener secuestrada en mi propia casa?! ¡Malditas desgraciadas!

La pelinegra suspiró, dejando la bolsa de las compras sobre la mesa de la sala. En parte Nico tenía razón, no podían tenerla bajo llave solo porque la ahora productora musical de 45 años era una irresponsable de primera clase además de una mujer en ocasiones desagradecida e incluso con su propia familia, bueno con la de Maki y la del "Doctor Marica".

-Mira, mamá -Murmuró revisando Dia una de las bolsas-En la tienda había alfajores sin azúcar, la tiendera me dijo que eran ricos y que-

-No me gustan.

-¡Ni siquiera los probaste, ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te gustan?!

-¡Porque no tienen azúcar! -Le respondió en la cara-¡Algo que no tiene azúcar jamás puede ser rico! -Perdió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, se sentía en verdad mosqueado como hacía mucho no lo estaba- Quita esos alfajores de mi vista, me ofenden.

-Dios eres una…- Quería tildarla pero era su madre, no quería insultarla y hacerla sentir mal de lo que ya estaba, la miró entre ojos, comenzaba a fastidiarse seriamente con la postura de la mayor

-¡Mari! – Reprochó a su amiga, al ver como se los comía aunque lo raro es que Chika y Hanamaru estaban ahí con la shinny comiendo dulces de la basura mientras Kanan con un facepalm no podía hacer nada y más cuando era una tontería de su novia.

La rubia alzó los hombros con despreocupación mientras tanto Chika "Mostrando ejemplo" dio su opinión al respecto

-Tía Nico no los quiere ver, así que yo me encargo, ¿No es así Hanamaru-chan?

-Cierto-zura

La pelinegra dejó descansar la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y se frotó la sien, espiando por el rabillo del ojo a su pobre madre. Lucía endemoniadamente furiosa y sacada de sus casillas, de una manera que si bien daría miedo, no lo lograba; al menos no con ella. Sabía que Nico no se pondría violenta con ellas y en tal caso Mari tenía todas las de ganar.

-Ya sé -Dijo la ojicristal incorporándose- Salgamos.

-¿Eh? -La ojicarmín la miró, con el ceño siempre fruncido.

-Que salir a dar una vuelta te distraerá y te hará bien -Le sonrió, tratando de aplacarla; le sorprendió descubrir que había logrado su cometido, al menos Nico ya no lucía tan fastidiada, más bien pensativa, lástima que cuando no tienes a la elfa eres capaz de llamar la atención desesperada de una e incluso haciendo un desesperado pedido de sus packs.

-Dia… -Nico lo miró con perspicacia-¿Me estás invitando a salir? -Arqueó las cejas—Yo sabía que llegaría el día en el que aceptarías tu homosexualidad -Alzó las cejas con presunción

\- Me halaga que des ese paso importante conmigo, pero no creo que a tu hermana Ruby o a mamá Maki le agraden la idea y más cuando soy tu madre, te llevé nueve meses, ¿Y así me pagas?

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, mamá?!

-Tranquila hija, no voy a juzgarte -Nico miró a su sobrina con una expresión de complicidad, Mari asintió cerrando los ojos, reflexiva con algo de malicia en la cara

-Era hora, Diamond -Murmuró la shinny con un gesto de autosuficiencia que hirió más a la vapuleada pelinegra.

-¡¿De veras, después de todo este tiempo, todavía creen que soy… Esa clase de persona?!- Se dio un facepalm mental o quizás se maldijo por ser una forever alone, digo, hasta Ruby la hermanita menor tenía a su waifu, Chika se montó un harem, Kanan con Mari, Yoshiko con su elfa y ella… Sólo una maldita dokimakura de su Tía Eli para ciertos fines prácticos por las noches

-¡Habrase visto, el nivel de idiotez que tengo que tolerar con todas ustedes! -Trató de tranquilizarse, sin conseguirlo- ¡Nada de eso, te invito a salir para no estar aquí encerrada! ¡Si no te dejo solo es porque sé que eres un peligro para ti misma! ¡Ni siquiera puedo confiar en Mari!

Nico chistó. No tenía ganas de salir, pero tampoco de quedarse encerrada padeciendo la estricta vigilancia de esas tres, bueno dos chicas y una gringa retrasada. Con suerte, en la calle, podría escaparse y comprar alguna golosina en algún kiosco. Sí, era un plan genial… O de paso buscarse a una chica y tirársela en la calle si era preciso, el divorcio la afectó hasta en aspectos demasiado íntimos y eróticos, lo peor desde hace un año no probó ni un melón.

-Bien, tienes razón -Accedió la mujer loli con inusitada rapidez- La verdad es que quedarse aquí, acumulando furia como si estuviera acumulando energía para soltar un Kame hame ha, no tiene mucho sentido… Y más peor si no tienes a una mujer

-Kanan y Mari, ¿Vienen ustedes? –La bubu desu wa suspiró, sintiendo que volvía a hallar su centro.

-Sorry my friend, no queremos estar en tu romance incestuoso

-¡Maldición, que no es una cita! -Dejó caer los hombros, no le quedaba más que resignarse con esas dos sobretodo Mari cuyo coeficiente intelectual era un asunto bastante jodido, sin olvidar las cagadas de Chika, las locuras de Yoshiko o las estupideces de su madre biológica.

La vieja ojicarmín (Bueno no tan vieja) se puso de pie y miró a su hija de manera extraña.

-Bueno, iré al baño a prepararme y vamos.

En un primer instante Dia asintió conforme, pero cuando pasó a su lado lo frenó aferrándola del suéter rosa largo que usaba

-Espera.

Había algo raro en la oración, porque ¿Desde cuándo Nico iba al baño para "Prepararse"? Ni siquiera le preocupaba pasar por un espejo antes de salir a la calle; su vestimenta era de un suéter rosa hasta los muslos, medias negras hasta la pantorrilla, su cabellera negra y larga, en dos coletas largas hacia abajo permanecía invariablemente ordenada e impecable así saliera de la ducha. Aún con un peine ese cabello era tentador, lástima que su portadora era una divorciada y posible frustrada sexual.

La mujer loli sintió las manos inquietas de su hija revisando dentro del sueter y no pudo evitar reír, en parte porque le hacía cosquillas, en parte porque quería disimular la obviedad.

-¡Ey, ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido, hija?! ¡Estas cosas suelen hacerse después de la cita, no antes! -Despotricó, molestándose de nuevo al notar las claras intenciones de la ojicristal por desbaratar su brillante plan de comer algo dulce en la tranquilidad del baño

-¡Te hacía más alelado en estos terrenos, pero se ve que eres bastante ligera de-! -Quedó a medio decir, Dia había descubierto finalmente la barra de chocolate que tenía escondida entre la ropa aparte de un número de un prostíbulo gay

-Ahora sí -Dijo entre dientes- Ve al baño.

La ojicarmín le regaló su mejor mirada asesina para intimidarla, sin éxito. En menos de un minuto se calzó y se abrigó para paliar el frío de afuera; aunque estaban en otoño, el clima seguía siendo agradable.

-Mamá, ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

La aludida maldijo por lo bajo y se metió el dedo dentro de la nariz con una cara de hastío que era antológica.

—Al infierno… Quiero cogerme con la mujer de Satanás o con la mujer de Hitler

-…-La pobre Dia se dio otro facepalm mental, quizás el divorcio la afectó pero… ¿Así estaba de devastada?... Un día terminaría con una niña e iría a prisión pero de manera indirecta tendría mejor suerte si es que las mujeres de prisión no fueran violentas, grandes, temibles, musculosas, tatuadas… Una noche con ese tipo de mujeres era como firmarse una sentencia de muerte por snus snus más un permiso permanente de llevar una silla de ruedas.

No era tiempo de desgracias, era hora de que la Bubu desu wa debiera ser positiva

-Pon un poco de buena cara al mal tiempo -Exigió la ojicristal comenzando a arrepentirse de su propia propuesta. Una cosa era tolerar a Nico de mal humor dentro de la casa, con ayuda de Kanan y de Mari o en ocasiones Ruby, una muy distinta es tener que padecerla ella sola.

-No sé, me da igual -Giró para buscar su moto con irremediable condenación.

-Bien, entonces… -Pensó en algo que podría llegar a gustarle a su madre.

-Nozomi dice que el chocolate suplanta al sexo.

-No tenemos dinero para ir a Kanda -Advirtió. Al Pachinko tampoco irían, era un derroche innecesario, de hecho su madre aprovechaba para robarse un buen dinero sólo para irse de putas y con putas, sobre todo teniendo a Honoka como una cómplice en sus actos delictivos o en ocasiones a Rin.

-Que sea algo económico –La ojicarmín parecía haberle leído la mente.

-Entonces vayamos al parque a dar una vuelta.

-¡Ah, gran salida la tuya!

-¡Bueno, entonces piensa tú en algo mejor! -Se quejó, sentándose detrás para aferrar a su madre por la cintura.

-Que sea el parque, entonces -Refunfuñó la mayor arrancando con una velocidad de muerte para ir aminorando poco a poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia podía escuchar los murmullos que soltaba Nico, agradecía no poder descifrarlos por el ruido de la calle y el motor, pues con seguridad estaba quejándose de su suerte. Al llegar al parque notaron que había poca gente para ser la tarde, quizás debido a que en esa estación del año las madres preferían dejar a sus retoños dentro de casa que exponerlos al frío.

-Genial, aquí estamos -Gruñó la mujer loli- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Demos unas vueltas -Propuso con desinterés- Es lindo el otoño -Comentó al aire para recibir un gruñido en respuesta; sí, definitivamente había sido una pésima idea proponerle salir a la calle- Mamá, ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?

-Me da igual -Se quejó- En el invierno hace mucho frío, la nieve me moja y es fastidiosa porque no puedo andar por la calle; en el verano hace un calor que me derrito, gracias a Maki-chan que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarnos pobres, no tenemos para un aire acondicionado…En la primavera las flores me molestan con el polen y en el otoño, las hojas tapan las cañerías.

Después de eso comenzó a lamentarse y llorar por sus desgracias, de hecho esas palabras dichas eran cuando no tenía a Maki o alguna compañía, sus hijas no valían nada, sólo quería buscar una elfa que le flechara el corazón, la pelinegra menor decidió consolar a su madre mientras los curiosos no se hacían esperar aunque eran unos pocos.

Unos segundos después…

-Mi estación favorita es esta –Comentó la ojicristal tratando de ignorar la negatividad de su madre, elevada a la máxima potencia por la falta de azúcar y la falta de una mujer, lo sabía y trataba de hacer uso de toda su empatía

\- Me gustan los colores del otoño, además recuerdo que cuando era niña me gustaba jugar con las hojas caídas, ¿No te acuerdas de ello, mamá?

Dejó de hablar al ver que la pelinegra mayor no le prestaba la más mínima atención y seguía observando el paisaje con cara de fastidio. Suspiró por enésima vez, debería pensar en algo mejor para distraer a Nico, el parque no parecía ser un buen lugar, al menos a esa conclusión llegó cuando un niño se sentó en la banca, junto a ellas, con un algodón de azúcar en la mano.

-Eres feliz, ¿Verdad pequeño? –Nico le habló al infante con infinita aspereza- Sentando ahí, sin despreocupación, comiendo un algodón de azúcar –chistó

-Pero algún día te harás adulto y descubrirás que esa maravilla llamada azúcar en realidad es una maldición. Un invento del demonio para condenar a los hombres.

-Mamá, lo estás asustando -Dia trató de frenarla, en vano.

-Déjame, Dia, él tiene que saber lo que le espera a futuro -Giró para reclamarle- Porque se sienta ahí, muy feliz, ignorando las vicisitudes de la vida. Lo que es una carie, lo que es la diabetes… —enumeró

-Alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos y contarle cómo es una consulta al odontólogo cuando las muelas se te pudren por el azúcar. Lo doloroso que es…

La madre llegó cuando escuchó a su hijo lloriquear y se lo llevó, prácticamente se fue corriendo con el niño en brazos, dedicándole una mirada aterrada a la mujer que parecía fuera de sí, poseída por algún demonio. En verdad Nico lucía como una completa psicópata.

-Bien, gastar un poco de dinero no será el fin del mundo -Decretó Dia

-¿Vas a comprarme un algodón de azúcar? -Por un segundo la sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

-¡No! -Y así como esa sonrisa llegó, se fue- Vayamos al cine. Ver una película nos tomará alrededor de dos horas y te distraerá.

-¡No se puede ver una película sin palomitas de maíz! -Se aferró de sus cabellos, ofendida por la propuesta. ¿Cómo poder disfrutar de una película en esas terribles circunstancias?

-Te compraré -Anunció con resignación para continuar con una pizca de ironía- Las venden saladas también, por si no sabías.

-¡No son palomitas, entonces! -Se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta donde habían dejado estacionada la moto.

-¿No quieres palomitas?

-Yo no dije eso -Se quejó, poniendo en marcha el motor.

Próximo destino: el cine. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para entrar a ver alguna comedia, a ver si una buena película le cambiaba ese humor tan escatológico que se cargaba Nico raras veces, pero la cartelera no anunciaba ninguna interesante.

Con fastidio, la mujer loli señaló uno de los títulos.

-¡¿La tierra del dulce?!

-Es para chicos.

-¡¿Qué clase de enfermo mental puede ponerle ese título a una película para niños?! -Su grito había llamado la atención de las familias que se encontraban pagando la entrada para ver dicha función.

-El título no tiene nada de malo, eres tú que estás en negativo. Mira esa… -Dia señaló la de abajo-Es la única que tenemos para ver; además de "La tierra del dulce", claro.

-Es una romántica -Refunfuñó mirándolo entre ojos- Hey, Dia… soy tu madre, deja de mandar esas indirectas.

-¡Mamá, deja de delirar! -Se ofendió-¡Es la única opción que tenemos, las demás están empezadas y además no es solo romántica, también es comedia!

-Bah, comedia romántica -Se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja para escarbarse- Son la misma basura todas.

-Mamá…

-Desde que Maki-chan me dejó ya nada me llena la vida- De hecho antes le gustaban ese tipo de género pero después del divorcio hasta sus propios gustos le estaban muertos para ella a lo cual su hija optó por escoger la película de Dragon Ball Super: Broly, la única que al menos, según creía que su madre pudiese disfrutar, craso error.

Y mientras la mujer loli se quejaba de lo predecibles y aburridas que eran ese tipo de películas, la bubu desu wa hacía la cola para comprar las entradas. Cuando Nico quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban sentadas en las butacas y sobre las piernas tenía un balde con palomitas saladas. Las miró con aprensión, hasta casi con odio y tristeza.

-Te olvidaste de decirle que le ponga caramelo –avisó- Pero deja, iré yo.

-Tú te quedas sentadita ahí -Le puso una mano en el brazo frenando la huida junto a su mirada intimidante

-Quiero ir al baño.

-Irás después… Y sin un balde de palomitas -La conocía bien para imaginar que algo se traía entre manos. Así fue, porque su madre rezongó hundiéndose en la silla.

-Si me hago en la ropa será tu culpa.

La pelinegra menor alzó los hombros, con una indiferencia que laceraba a la mayor. Nico volvió a chistar y a tratar de concentrarse en la película, tal como su hija le había sugerido, pero claro, como era una película de Dragon Ball Z, nunca faltaba la escena de Gokú salvando el día o el villano haciendo las fechorías y por alguna y extraña como retorcida razón cada vez que Cheerai entraba en escena, la mujer loli comenzaba a excitarse y hablar maravillas de la waifu verde y de lo demás echaba pestes

Dia tuvo que tolerar a esa molesta mujer y calmarla cada vez que en escena entraba algún plano hot de la waifu de Broly. Aquello era el colmo, las demás personas allí presentes trataban de entender qué tipo de enajenación mental sufría ese señora para despotricar contra cada escena de la película y cada acción de los personajes (Salvo Cheerai). Aparte se quejaba de que el Broly Canon era más retardado que aquella maquina asesina del pasado.

—Oiga señora, ¿se puede callar?

La mujer ignoró las palabras de los asistentes encarando a cada idiota de turno diciendo y argumentando un montón de cosas de la película cómo que Freezer volvía a las andadas, la actitud de Gokú como de Broly, los pasados de estos, las acciones de Paragus, las curvas de Cherai y hasta la batalla final hasta que se topó con quién se pensó.

-¿Doctor Shun? -Dia se metió en la disputa al reconocer en la penumbra al último asistente en lidiar con su madre. Era un hombre peliverde de cabello largo, una edad de entre 35 y 40 años pero con una juventud de una adolescente, rasgos femeninos pero que encajaban con su apariencia masculina, era el ahora padrastro de las hermanas Nishikino, el hombre no venía solo estaba con su hija, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos morados.

La pequeña en mención era su hija pequeña Yuna, hermanastra de Dia y Ruby, hijastra solamente de Maki porque la otra madre por razones absurdas la aborrecía. La ojicristal pestañeó, algo sorprendida de encontrar a su padrastro allí. No llevaba el traje característico de su profesión como médico como sino que vestía con unas ropas oscuras

-¡Hola, doctor marica! -Exclamó la pelinegra- No me digas que hoy tienes el día libre

-¿Qué clase de karma debo pagar para tenerla que padecer Yazawa-san? ¿Otra vez va a empezar a insultarme como lo hizo en mi anterior cita con Maki-san?

-Cálmense los dos- Exigió Dia mientras la pequeña Yuna se acercó a su hermanastra aferrándose de su pierna, era una pequeña de unos cinco años y como tal no toleraba ver a su papá como a aquella señora mala peleando, sobretodo esa señora mala

-¡Mierda, en mi puta vida hubiera entrado a ver una película de Gokú, y aun así ¿Te encuentro aquí?! -Nico no podía creerlo-¡Esto ya es más que karma o destino! ¡Hay algún perverso que escribe el guión de nuestras vidas! ¡Y es evidente que nos odia!

-¡Si yo estoy aquí es porque mi hija quería ver esa película en la cartelera! –Exclamó el doctor mientras se disculpaba con todos los presentes avergonzado por su conducta

-¿Otra vez usted señora? -Se quejó el acomodador apuntándole a Nico en la cara con la linterna.

-¡Es este miserable, ese miserable!- Señaló al pobre hombre con el dedo índice-¡ Este maldito me persigue por todos lados cada vez que tiene un día libre! -le corrió el brazo al sentirse importunado por la luz

-¡Este maldito me quitó a mi esposa y arruinó mi familia! Está claro que se merece lo peor

Nico le arrojó el balde con las palomitas por la cabeza cuando el doctor se puso de pie con tal de defenderse, la ojicarmín necesitaba descargar toda esa ira acumulada por largo tiempo y no le venía tan mal la presencia de ese afeminado para ello.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, señora?! ¡Me lo dice cuando trae a su hija aquí a ver una película shonen con escenas ecchi, si será pervertida y pedófila!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver, señor Shun! -Gritó Dia tratando de evadirse del conflicto

-¡No me interesa mi familia! ¡Eso, nada que ver! -La mujer también intentó defenderse—¡Por empezar me invitó ella y para terminar… Dia ya tiene 18 años, no es pedofilia!

-¡Esa señora es una imbécil!- La pequeña Yuna salió al rescate a defender a su padre- ¡Ojalá por malvada se muera de hambre! —La pequeña agitó un puño en señal de protesta

-¡Mátala, papi y haz un favor a la humanidad!- Mientras tanto Día no podía hacer, su madre la hizo quedar como de lo peor, tendría que rendir con Maki en los próximos días, tanto el doctor como su hija eran de su agrado pero su madre, viendo cómo se corrompía con el odio y el enojo ya parecía que esa actitud era irremediable

-¡¿O no que tengo razón, señor acomodador?! ¡A los 18 ya se es viejo para ser una wakashu!

-¡A punto de explotar está su cabeza, señora! –Reclamó otro asistente que estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza. La mujer loli no hacía otra cosa más que hundirse y hundir a Shun en una humillación difícil de sortear y para colmo ocasionado desde mucho antes por Maki.

-¡Ni siquiera podemos hablar de algo decente! —La mujer loli miró despectivamente al médico peliverde-¡Como doctor dejas mucho que desear si ni siquiera conoces nada! ¡¿No es cierto, doctor marica?!

-Me da igual -habló el hombre con indiferencia, siempre era así con esa mujer

-Señores, sobretodo la mujer- Ordenó el acomodador- Les voy a pedir que se retiren de nuevo, señores. Están molestando a las otras personas que también pagaron la entrada para disfrutar de la película.

Tal como el joven advirtió, acabó por echarlos. Los demás clientes habían empezado a quejarse a viva voz por esa mujer inadaptada social que no miraba ni dejaba ver la película en paz.

-¡De todos modos esa película era una basura! -Vociferó Nico una vez afuera- ¡Lo único bueno fue la chica verde!

-En realidad estaba interesante -Murmuró Dia, al final había acabado por engancharse con una parte de la trama y ahora se quedaría con la duda respecto a su final- Me has hecho pasar mucha vergüenza frente al señor Shun, mamá -Se quejó, mirando a su madre con algo de enojo y decepción

-Ahora Maki va a pensar que-

-Felicitaciones por salir del closet -La mujer mayor cambió el tema mientras le palmeó la espalda plantando una sonrisa empática -Es difícil afrontarlo frente a la sociedad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¡Que no soy gay!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Estalló indignada- Chika se monta un harem con esas dos, Kanan anda con esa retardada (Mari), la autista (Yoshiko) anda con Hanamaru y Ruby se coge a Leah, ¡¿Y nunca te follas con ninguna!?- Señaló con el dedo de manera juzgativa- ¡Para ser como Maki-chan, eres una completa deshonra!

Los asistentes quedaron de nuevo en silencio mientras la pobre pelinegra estaba callada, como si algo le clavara una puñalada en su orgullo, como si pareciera que dichas palabras fueran la verdad… Por extraño que parezca, ella era la tercera rueda de Aqours e irónicamente era la más inteligente como la más seria del grupo, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

En definitiva era una forever alone, una persona miserable igual o peor que su madre

-Gracias, mamá…- Dijo entre dientes pero en el fondo pareciera que aceptara esa dura verdad y de la boca de su madre

-No hace falta que me des las gracias…

-¡No pensaba hacerlo!

\- Después de todo somos madre e hija –La loli abrazó tiernamente a su hija la cual se puso roja quizás de enojo u odio, quizás de vergüenza o de tristeza. No importaba como fuera, siempre amaba y quería a su madre sin importarle sus deficiencias, siempre la admiraba y la quería mucho. Después de unos segundos ambas siguieron hablando, al menos Nico, porque Dia iba a los gritos.

Fueron en busca de la moto para ir a un nuevo destino. Todavía quedaba tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora de regresar a casa para preparar la cena.


	3. Chapter 3

Fueron en busca de la moto para ir a un nuevo destino. Todavía quedaba tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora de regresar a casa para preparar la cena.

-¿Adónde vamos, mamá? Proponlo tú -Imploró la ojicristal con hartazgo.

-Pues… Tomando en cuenta que ese doctor marica tiene el día libre, casi seguro que terminaré cruzándomelo en todas partes -Chistó, maldiciendo su mala suerte. No solo debía padecer la falta de azúcar, sino que también a ese infeliz, ese miserable que le quitó a su esposa (Según su criterio cuando la realidad fue otra). Definitivamente Madoka-sama la odiaba.

-¿Tan terrible es cruzártelo? -La miró con descreimiento-Ignóralo y ya.

-No tenemos mucho dinero y tampoco es que hayan muchas opciones económicas… -Se masajeó la nuca, contrariada

-Al parque ya fuimos –Reflexionó

-Tenemos el centro comercial, el Templo…

-Vayamos al centro comercial, es un lugar grande y las probabilidades de cruzarnos con él serán bajísimas.

-Tú no conoces mi suerte, te apuesto una barra de chocolate a que nos lo cruzaremos igual.

-Buen intento, mamá -Satirizó la chica sentándose tras ella en la moto- No comerás chocolate hasta que el médico te diga que estás bien. Así que bórralo de tu mente.

Cuando, dicho y hecho, al transcurrir tan solo veinte minutos y cruzárselo en una intersección, Nico le reclamó a viva voz a Dis la barra de chocolate que había ganado en buena ley, las dos mujeres empezaron a discutir de manera infantil sobre quién debería irse del lugar; mientras ambas argumentaban con veracidad que era un sitio público y que tenían tanto derecho como el otro a estar allí.

La mujer loli le propuso a su hija escapar hacia algún lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila, lejos de las tentaciones dulces y lejos de la presencia de ese doctor como de esa mocosa que tenía por hija.

-¿Patín sobre hielo? -Dia miró el letrero entre ojos.

-¡Las probabilidades de que yo venga aquí son nulas! ¡Esto es una investigación científica! ¡Si entramos y ese doctor marica está aquí, es que efectivamente Madoka-sama se está burlando de mí!

Pagaron el uso de los patines y de la pista para entrar al salón con infinito recelo. Fuera de sí, Nico observó cada rostro, buscando en ellos la presencia de Shun y de Yuna. A la bubu desu wa le tranquilizó ver alivio en la expresión de su madre.

-Ey, Mamá… Yo nunca patiné –Avisó la pobre pelinegra menor, aferrándose de la baranda por temor a caer y hacer un papelón

-¿Tú sí? -Terminó de hacer la pregunta y la figura de su madre desapareció de su rango visual.

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta? -Cuestionó la pelinegra mayor desde el suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie de inmediato al sentir como el frío y el agua le traspasaba la ropa.

-Lo siento, mamá -Se disculpó tratando de reprimir la risa, le dio la mano como una forma de redimirse, pero la ojicarmín volvió a patinar al tratar de ponerse de pie. La pelinegra mayor no se fue al suelo porque, oportunamente, seguía aferrada con la otra mano a la baranda.

Llevaban dos minutos tratando de salir de la entrada, pero a Nico se le dificultaba ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio. Habrase visto, una idol de su talla vencida por la ley de la gravedad. Y la risa de Dia tampoco cooperaba para sentir menos humillación. Cuando logró mantener el equilibrio y hacerse de la baranda, lo demás fue paulatino. Sin embargo, cuando acabó de nuevo en el piso, concluyó que patinar no era lo suyo. La ojicristal por su lado, no se despegó de la seguridad de su querida baranda, no quería hacer el ridículo como su madre quien, por cierto, ya se había acostumbrado a hacer el hazmerreír desde muchos años antes, desde que estuvo en el grupo de Muse.

Habían alquilado por media hora nada más y para cuando Nico le agarró la mano a eso de patinar, descubriendo que era mucho más sencillo de lo que parecía, tocaba entregar los patines y salir de la pista o, en caso contrario, pagar media hora más.

-No sé qué es tan gracioso -Se quejó la mujer loli, colocándose las botas en la entrada- Tú ni siquiera intentaste dejar la seguridad de la baranda, al menos yo sí.

-Bueno, no es que me esté burlando, pero ey -Intentó justificarse- No es algo de todos los días ver a la gran Nico Nii caer de bruces al suelo -Apretó los dientes, escondiendo la sonrisa

\- Y estando sobria -Apuntó, como si fuera lo más relevante a sobresaltar de la cuestión.

Nico no pensaba lo mismo, al menos cuando la nariz empezó a sangrarle de tantos golpes y la ciática a dolerle; lo que más le había herido era la presencia de algunos niños quienes contemplaba el espectáculo lastimoso que daba con atención, revoloteando a su alrededor y patinando con una gracia insultante.

Ya, su pensamiento fue "Si una niña de seis años puede dar una voltereta como esa, ¡Rayos! Yo debería poder ponerme de pie" y "¡Pum!" al suelo. Todo muy divertido para Dia, pero muy doloroso para ella.

La pelinegra dejó de reír cuando notó la expresión iracunda de la mayor. No era un día excepcional para burlarse de Nico, sin embargo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su mal humor crónico. La gota que colmó el vaso para la ex idol fue cuando aceptó con desgana ir a jugar a juegos de consola y perder absolutamente a todos.

También hubieron una serie de incidentes en el camino donde la frustrada Nico se fue corriendo en dirección a un bar gay de la ciudad, quería despilfarrar su dinero en una chica fácil o incluso cuando se topó con Yoshiko que daba un espectáculo en la calle sólo para golpearla a lluvia de patadones sobre la espalda, o cuando intentó mirar bajo las faldas de una que otra señora en los baños y muchas otras desventuras que es mejor no contar por su contenido inapropiado.

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche para cuando emprendieron el regreso a casa, tanto Shun como Nico se ignoraron mutuamente todas aquellas veces que se cruzaron, porque sí, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo suyo era kármico.

Al llegar a su apartamento, esta estaba en calma y en silencio, la luz apagada daba cuenta de que ni Kanan ni Mari no estaban allí aunque Ruby las estaba esperando. Una nota puesta en el refrigerador fue bastante esclarecedora. La shinny aseguraba no querer estar presente con la chica delfín cuando empezaran las demostraciones de afecto entre las dos o vomitaría, así que por eso se había ido a su casa a pasar la noche con su Kanan.

La bubu desu wa hizo un bollo con la nota y lo arrojó con furia dentro del cesto de la basura, para de inmediato empezar a hacer la cena con ayuda de Ruby que había llegado recientemente. La mujer loli avisó a sus hijas que iría a bañarse, escapando por ese ínfimo instante de la estricta vigilancia de la ojicristal.

Era evidente que ésta no podría estarle todo el tiempo encima, de una manera demasiado literal para su gusto. Ya en su cuarto, usando una camiseta negra y con un pantalón de pijama puesto, revisó en los cajones de su armario hasta hallar un chocolatín.

Sabía que algo hallaría en su cuarto, tenía la costumbre de dejar esa clase de tesoros desperdigados por todos lados. En sus viejos tiempos, cuando se trataba de Nozomi o Kotori (Cuando se trataba de juguetes o material enfermo) había aprendido a conocer como tener varios refugios alternos y por un momento se había olvidado de ese escondite en particular, entre la ropa interior.

Echó una mirada recatada a la puerta y con celeridad empezó a romper el papel. No supo si el imperceptible ruido fue suficiente para alertar a su primogénita, o si esta tenía el sentido del olfato demasiado agudo, pero sintió su presencia tras la espalda, imposible de ignorar.

Lo siguiente ocurrió como en una película con final predecible, empezaron a discutir y a forcejear, los reclamos de Dia morían en los reclamos de su madre, y viceversa. La mujer loli no tenía fuerza para luchar contra la sobreprotección de la ojicristal, se sentía algo herida por las duras palabras de su hija y su mirada recriminatoria. Quizás la joven no lo sabía, pero tenía una capacidad asombrosa para herirla en lo más profundo solo con sus comentarios. Era una experta en dar contra comentarios, no debería sorprenderle.

-¡Después de que pasé un día horrible contigo!

-¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras de madre!

-¡¿Es así como me lo pagas?! -Le quitó el dulce de la mano, sin sentirse conmovida por la expresión angustiosa de la mayor-¡Por Dios, mamá, se supone que eres una adulta, sé que es difícil para ti, y más lo del divorcio pero podrías poner un poco más de empeño de tu parte para hacerlo más sencillo!

Ahora hacía miradas furiosas (Como las que hizo en el capítulo 2 de Sunshine) mientras la mujer loli no se quedaba atrás

\- ¡Los que te rodeamos queremos tenerte viva! ¡¿O quieres que te amputen las piernas?! ¡¿O terminar en una sala de hospital, postrada en una camilla?!

-Me tienes harta -Se llevó los dedos a su sien derecha tratando de controlar su furia, sabía que la falta de azúcar la ponía sensible y no quería hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera, como romperle la cara de una trompada

-¡Estuve todo el día aguantándote chillar en mi oído!- Se interrumpió para reclamar al ver como su hija se metía sin titubear la redondeada golosina en la boca- ¡Escupe eso, si yo no lo como tú tampoco! -Se acercó a ella para tomarla de la nuca y, con la otra mano, meterle los dedos dentro de la boca.

Hablaba en serio cuando afirmó que si ella no podía comerlo, no lo comería nadie. Al menos de eso se dio cuenta la bubu desu wa cuando sintió los dedos de la mayor dentro de la boca, intentó tragar, pero era demasiado para ella y no era ni siquiera Hanamaru que se tragaba un emparedado, así que irremediablemente se ahogó. Nico tuvo que ayudarla, dándole unas palmadas algo dolorosas en la espalda que le hicieron dudar respecto a si era una ayuda o una venganza.

-¡Ya está, deja de quejarte! -Habló la ojicristal cuando se vio liberada de las garras de la muerte.

Lo que tenía que hacer por la salud de su madre que encima seguía quejándose en vez de notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. ¡No era nada agradable ejercer el papel de madre para con ella! ¡Ni tampoco era agradable escucharle decir cosas tan groseras o tener que tolerar esas miradas sobre su persona!

Pero si lo hacía era porque le importaba lo suficiente como para que todo ese malestar fuera secundario. Si lo hacía, era porque su madre había estado ahí para ella, un millar de veces, siempre estuvo a su lado desde que nació

-¡Harta me tienes! -Aseguró Nico, y no, no iba a quedarse sin su cuota diaria de azúcar por culpa de esa niña con complejo de adulta. Se suponía que ahí ella no solo era el responsable, sino además, su madre. Se haría respetar, aunque fuera a golpes.

-¡Ya me lo comí, así que deja de llorar! –Vociferó la pelinegra menor, todavía ahogada; vio la sonrisa malvada de Nico y supo que eso no era nada bueno, no auguraba nada saludable o positivo.

Acaso, ¿La falta de azúcar como la ausencia de Maki en verdad podía despertar el lado más siniestro y perverso de Nico-chan? La bubu desu wa no lo sabía y no quería quedarse allí a averiguarlo. Intentó dar la vuelta y huir, pero la mujer loli la tomó fuerte de la mano para tumbarla sobre el tatami (Suelo de una casa japonesa).

-¡No es tarde, todavía queda! -Gritó de manera incoherente antes de meterle la lengua, literal y asquerosamente, dentro de la boca.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Quiso quejarse como dictaba su naturaleza, pero la mujer no le dio lugar siquiera a respirar. Se lo merecía por ser tan débil y blandengue… Una forever alone y una perdedora

Dia creería, con acierto, que la ojicarmín la estaba besando, pero para Nico, desde su lugar, eso no era un beso, era una venganza.

-¡No es suficiente! -Exclamó, liberándola por unos segundos. Necesitaba más azúcar, aunque los labios, la boca y los dientes de su hija guardaban restos del medallón de chocolate con menta, era insuficiente para saciar su adicción.

-S-Suéltame, mamá -Aunque había querido sonar histérica, como nunca antes hubiera sonado, la voz le había nacido trémula y dubitativa. Hasta daban pena de existir esas palabras.

-¿Sabes hija? Cuestionó sosteniéndola de las muñecas- Nozomi una vez me dijo que el chocolate es un buen sustituto del sexo.

-Mamá… -Lloriqueó, o eso le pareció a la mujer loli

-Oh, sí –Carcajeó- Y si lo ponemos a la inversa…

-¡No!

-¡Vamos, princesa! -La alentó con sorna-Ya tuvimos la cita, este es el paso siguiente en la relación…

-¡¿Qué relación?! -Gritó enrojecida.

¿Nico le estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad pretendía satisfacer su necesidad de azúcar con sexo? ¿Con su propia hija? ¿Esa era la mujer quién la llevó en su ser y la dio a luz? Más que su madre parecía una mujer frustrada, subnormal, desquiciada y enferma.

Amén de que no se lo creía nadie, sonaba más a pretexto que a realidad. Estaba demente si en verdad creía que ella, Dia Nishikino, hija de una prestigiosa familia, se dejaría así como así. Sintió una mano de la ojicarmín dando directo en su seno derecho mientras que la otra estaba a escasos centímetros de la perdición, y ya no se sintió tan segura de su último pensamiento. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa bribona en la pelinegra mayor.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Nico le estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad pretendía satisfacer su necesidad de azúcar con sexo? ¿Con su propia hija? ¿Esa era la mujer quién la llevó en su ser y la dio a luz? Más que su madre parecía una mujer frustrada, subnormal, desquiciada y enferma.

Amén de que no se lo creía nadie, sonaba más a pretexto que a realidad. Estaba demente si en verdad creía que ella, Dia Nishikino, hija de una prestigiosa familia, se dejaría así como así. Sintió una mano de la ojicarmín dando directo en su seno derecho mientras que la otra estaba a escasos centímetros de la perdición, y ya no se sintió tan segura de su último pensamiento. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa bribona en la pelinegra mayor.

-Si hasta quieres -Murmuró con satisfacción al descubrirla excitada.

Nada extraño tomando en cuenta que Dia, así de tímida como era (Pero en las intimidades con su dokimakura), no dejaba de ser una adolescente promedio. Si se empalmaba con una foto de su tía Eli, de Maki o de cualquiera de sus tías, no era nada extraño que lo hiciera ante un contacto tan directo y osado.

-No, no quiero… -Aseguró ofendida- No así

-No seas tonta, al menos debes sentir curiosidad -Le sonrió, tratando de convencerla. Agudizó la mirada, notándola cohibida- Por algo todavía estás teniendo esas fotos

-¿Esas… fotos? -Musitó con un hilillo de voz y Nico asintió.

-Sí, "esas" fotos… las miles de fotos que tienes de Eli por "error" -La risilla malvada se le escapó-¡No mientas Dia, Eli es tu proveedora oficial de pornografía! ¡Y sé muy bien que esas fotos siguen estando en tu armario junto a las demás! -Hasta podía asegurar que había sido frecuentemente revisada, por algo las puntas de los cuadros estaban marcados.

Aquello era veraz, debió reconocer la ojicristal, al menos lo de "proveedora oficial". Por estar obsesionada de manera sexual por su tía, no tenía más opciones que recurrir tanto a Mari como su tía Nozomi con la excusa de que era para guardar el legado de las school idols, o recurría a Riko cuando quería hacerse de algún manga yuri para adultos. Sin pudores, Dia admitía que Eli Ayase desde algún tiempo era su fantasía sexual sabiendo que estaba casada y Mari su mejor amiga era su hija.

Una de esas tantas veces le había tomado por error cuando estaba en bikini -Qué ingenua se sintió en ese instante al darse cuenta de que no había sido ningún error- Y aparte compró una revista que no versaban solamente de chicas con chicos o de chicas con chicas… ¿Qué? La bubu desu wa también tenía su lado perverso, que fuera una chica seria y respetable no significaba que fuera una santa.

En ese entonces Nico se había disculpado con su hija, entre risas, diciéndole que las tirara, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó meses después al revisarle su preciado botín pornográfico y encontrarla. No estaba tan errada en sus suposiciones, Dia Nishikino, su hija biologica era una amante de las milf, le gustaba destruir matrimonios ajenos, era una lesbiana NTR de clóset, aunque Homura-sama la ubicara en el tres en su escala, Konata la ubicaría en un puesto un poco alto.

-¿De verdad no sientes nada de curiosidad? –Preguntó Nico mientras le bajaba lentamente la falda. Ni tiempo le estaba dando a la ojicristal para pensar una respuesta.

-¡Pero es una curiosidad sana, no significa que quiera o esté en verdad dispuesta a hacerlo con un mujer, ni menos contigo!

-Yo quiero, tú quieres -Canturreó, bajándole la pantimedia para observar sin reparos una sensual braguita roja con decoraciones, le subió la camiseta hasta quitársela, un bonito sostén rojo con detalles negros y aparte sus senos eran iguales a los de Maki… Era como ver a Maki con cabello negro y ese peinado estilo japonés tirando al estilo egipcio.

Oh, sí, Dia, su propia hija que nació de su vientre era un jovencita muy hormonal, Nico lo sabía muy bien. Los más moderados en el fondo son los más perversos, esa actitud de niña perfeccionista como estricta no la llevaba en balde, completaba el target. Su hija en ropa interior, la contempló con afecto. Era un pensamiento idiota de su parte, pero después de todo era Nico Yazawa, la gran idol Nico Nii y a esas conclusiones perversas llegaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-Mamá…

-Tranquila -Le susurró mientras se quitaba el sueter para liberar del encierro su propia anatomía, no tenía sostén pero su plano pecho era fornido y por no decir deleitable, en verdad la gimnasia le daba buenos puntos, no era una mujer de grandes atributos pero de alguna manera era codiciable por no decir, una mujer con cara de niña pero bien violable. Se recostó sobre la ojicristal y le habló con calma

-Soy yo, tontita. No voy a hacerte daño adrede.

-Lo sé, es que… -No sabía bien cómo expresar lo que sentía.

Podría asegurar que experimentaba confusión, además de una curiosidad desbordante, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo y escudarse en su personalidad seria, que Nico la acariciara así, en esa zona tan personal, le resultaba muy agradable y gratificante.

-Es mejor entre amigas, ¿No te parece?

-No me parece -Se quejó, tiritando de miedo al ver la entrada de su madre con más claridad cuando se levantó para estirarse hasta la cómoda. La vio abriendo un cajón y revisarlo con impaciencia, hasta quitar algo que, supo de inmediato por deducción lógica, era un condón y un arnés

-Lo primero es la seguridad, ¿Cierto? No es que yo tenga alguna enfermedad, pero siempre hay que tomar recaudos cuando nos metemos a una cueva por primera vez, aunque esta esté inexplorada.

Linda alegoría, pensó la menor, y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo como los músculos poco a poco se relajaban. Si lo pensaba bien y con calma, no era tan terrible la idea de hacerlo con su mamá, después de todo siempre se sentía segura a su lado, y esa no sería la excepción aunque no estuvieran en un momento tortuoso o que Aqours no estuviese en problemas.

La mayor tenía una manera muy particular de cuidarla y de educarla, no en vano pensaba que si estaba allí con el arnés listo para destrozar, hablándole sobre esas cuestiones y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo era porque tenía una real intención de velar por ella y prepararla a futuro.

Se arrodilló en la cama para darle a la bubu desu wa una mejor vista de lo que hacía y, ante su atenta mirada, rompió el envoltorio del preservativo para colocárselo en la punta del pene plástico. Sin dejar de hablarle, sin dejar de decir idioteces en veinte de las diez frases que soltaba, pero con la clara intención de proveerle toda la información que su hija mayor podría llegar a necesitar en esas circunstancias.

-… Y es muy importante que no quede aire en la punta, porque cuando entra se puede romper. Y si estás con una chica, créeme, no querrás que se rompa.

-Ah… entiendo…

Aquello parecía una clase, se sentía que Nico era la sensei y Dia la alumna. No pudo evitar reír al ver esa situación de aquella manera, en especial porque la ojicristal tenía una expresión aturdida que era antológica. Lo bueno es que ya no lucía asustada, ni mucho menos contrariada o asqueada por estar así con su madre, en una situación evidentemente íntima.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Se ofendió la pelinegra menor, tapándose por decoro con las manos. Por un momento, tan atento estaba a los movimientos de la mayor, que no había reparado en su propia y expuesta desnudez.

En respuesta a su pregunta la ojicarmín se quitó el condón. Le sorprendía descubrir que pese al frío y a la aparente atmosfera calma, todavía ese pene de plástico y látex siguiera erecto.

-Ahora tú… -Le puso uno de los condones en la mano.

-¡No voy a tocártela! -Se quejó, pero por costumbre más que por sentirse en verdad molesta. Chistó y protestó en silencio al ver como la mujer loli esperaba en verdad a que ella hiciera toda la faena- No entiendo para qué te lo quitaste, si ya…

-No te quejes, vamos… -Se acercó más a ella, ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Aunque estaban envueltas en un clima que resultaba familiar y en absoluto era erótico, su propio cuerpo parecía ser consciente de que todo ese preámbulo era necesario para logar su cometido.

Era como estar sentando en el restaurante esperando a que el postre llegara a la mesa. Debía aguardar los minutos necesarios hasta que el cocinero lo preparara y, en esa ansiedad desbordante, podía disfrutar en verdad de él cuando finalmente llegara.

Dia estaba relajada y se tomaba toda la situación con una naturalidad que esperaba de su parte; aunque llevaba varios meses con la idea de tenerlo allí y en esa situación, Nico no pretendía que su primera experiencia con su hija estuviera cargada de miedos y tensiones.

Sentir las delicadas manos de la bubu desu wa sobre el pene falso y la inexperiencia de este, la encendían y la enternecían en partes iguales. La ayudó un poco, hasta que la pelienegra menor logró deslizar el condón hasta la base, apretando la punta para liberar el aire, tal como le había aconsejado. Era una buena forma de asegurarse que lo haría a futuro cuando estuviera con otra amante; al menos podía decir que ya había pasado por la experiencia.

La ojicristal quiso quejarse y salir corriendo cuando la vio rompiendo otro envoltorio, era uno transparente que mostraba un gel incoloro, supo lo que eso significaba, pero por más que su mente decía "no", su boca y en especial su cuerpo, parecían mostrarse predispuestos.

O sería que en verdad no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para frenarla. Una parte de ella, muy tonta, pero con gran peso, se decía que era injusto para la mayor. Nico se había tomado la molestia de aconsejarle y hasta había tenido la suficiente paciencia para estar media hora estando en bolas sin hacer otra cosa más que hablarle.

¿Tenía derecho a dejarla así? ¿A pararse y mandarse a mudar? ¿A decirle "Maejor otro día, por hoy es suficiente"? Sí, tenía derecho, pero la pelinegra menor sentía que no era justo para su madre. O quizás su mente buscaba alguna vana justificación para permitirse la atrocidad que iba a cometer.

-Mamá, está muy frío -Se quejó al sentir el gel en una zona por demás personal, intentó aferrarle la muñeca, pero con delicadeza Nico le quitó la mano que le entorpecía.

-Relájate, o no podré meter ni un dedo.

-¡Es que no quiero que metas nada! -Gritó logrando con facilidad la carcajada de la pelinegra mayor

-O sexo o chocolate.

-Mira, si me pones esas condiciones -Se ofendió tratando de ahogar una mueca de malestar cuando sintió el primer roce en su vagina- Muérete de diabetes… no me importa

-Qué mala eres, Dia-chan… No te preocupas por mi salud.

-¡Me dices eso después del día fatal que me hiciste pasar! -Se quedó con el grito atorado en la garganta, porque ahora ese dedo lo sentía tan adentro que le cortaba el aire.

Nico le acarició los pechos, tal vez para consolarla, luego el vientre y más tarde la vagina. La masturbó con cuidado, mientras la preparaba con aun más cuidado. Todo fue lento, muy lento, y en el fondo la ojicristal lo agradeció. Lo que no agradeció fue la faena en sí, porque cuando su madre decretó que ya era suficiente y que no daba más, ahí sí supo que no todo era tan maravilloso como simulaban las revistas y las películas.

Dia prefería el chocolate, si le daban a elegir. Nico no, en ese momento prefería el cuerpo de su hija antes que el azúcar. ¡Y vaya, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que algo o alguien pudiera estar por encima del dulce! Nico Yazawa tenía un serio problema en la cabeza y su escala de valores era un poco extraña.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, cuando el dolor dejó de ser indecible a niveles absurdos, abandonó esa idea: quizás no fuera tan horrible, por algo muchos mujeres lo hacían. De golpe, viéndo a su madre con esa expresión en la cara, que sí, se le asemejaba mucho a esa que ponía cuando comía un parfait, y escuchándola gemir, al principio de manera muy interna, luego entremezclando palabras que iban de lo soez a lo romántico -bueno, si es que decirle que follarla era mil veces mejor que comer salchichas con la mano y sin pagarlo se lo podía tomar como un cumplido-, le podía ver el lado bueno.

Le agradaba ver a Nico así, no solo porque ya no lucía de tan mal humor como escasas horas atrás y por ende ya no sentía esa necesidad de estamparle la cabeza contra la pared por irritable, sino porque le agradaba descubrir que podía satisfacer tanto a ese mujer, a su propia madre.

Quizás ella no fuera una barra de chocolate, pero vamos, cumplía una función similar: algún placer estaba satisfaciendo, y con creces, al menos eso juzgaba por las guarradas que clamaba a viva voz la vieja idol.

De repente, todas esas emociones se convirtieron de nuevo en dolor, pero en un dolor diferente, porque pese a que escocía, también le daba placer, o tal vez era la mano de la pelinegra mayor que no dejaba de tocarla de esa manera tan especial.

No lo sabía, pero de golpe todo eso se había vuelto muy rico, sin embargo cuando recién empezaba a encontrarle en verdad el lado bueno, todo terminó.

Nico la aferró de la cadera, habló de manera incoherente sobre distintas variedades de chocolate y con una expresión seria, casi la misma que a veces adoptada durante un duro día de trabajo, se descargó. Y mierda, encima le había mordido el hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, seguro que le dejaría una marca y ¿Qué excusas le daría a sus amigas como a su hermanita Ruby? En ese momento poco le importaba.

La ojicristal estaba agitada, sintiendo el peso de su madre sobre su cuerpo y esas particulares cosquillas en el cuerpo, temblaba, de ansiedad y espanto por lo que habían hecho. Quiso decir algo, una palabra, pero le nació un gemido mientras la llamaba por su nombre.

La mujer loli se dio cuenta del pormenor, despertó de su ensoñación y la miró a la cara, estaba roja y agitada de excitación. Sin salir del interior de su hija, pero sin moverse, intentó ayudarle a liberarse.

Fue su turno para ver un espectáculo digno de alguna película erótica, porque la bubu desu wa se arqueaba de placer y se mordía los labios, suplicándole a algún Dios vaya a saber qué diantres, porque Nico no le entendía ni una jota.

Le parecía muy kawaii ver a su hija así, se imaginaba que de esa manera debía lucir cuando se masturbaba en la soledad de su cuarto, viendo esos cuantiosos posters de su idol favorita. Si es que en el fondo, la mujer loli siempre lo supo, su hija era toda una pervertidilla.

Sin pedírselo empezó a mover las caderas en un rítmico vaivén, anunciado que su excitación ya había pasado los decibeles de su propia personalidad timorata, la fiera de la lujuria se había desatado en él. Sí, esa misma que poseía a los jóvenes de entre catorce y dieciocho años, convirtiéndolos en unas máquinas curiosas pervertidoras de mujeres curtidas como Nico Yazawa, quienes creían haberlo visto todo en materia de sexo, pero se encontraban ante una nueva sensación, mezcla exótica entre "Qué adorable que se ve la chica pasiva, así, toda tímida y debil como en una de esas series de dibujos animados para adultos" y "¡Mierda, si sigue moviendo bien rico el culo así me la voy a tener que follar de nuevo!".

Para el tercer round -Así había decidido llamarlo la pelinegra mayor- Ninguna de los dos parecía tener hambre, -Ni siquiera tenían condones ya- ¿Quién podía tener hambre en esas circunstancias? Ni hablar de condones y dildos

Al menos no sentía ninguna necesidad de hacer una pausa, así fuera para tomar agua o para ir a comprar más condones a la farmacia, después de todo, mientras Dia no se quejase de dolor y su cuerpo siguiera resistiendo, tenía en mente seguir tanto como estuviera en sus capacidades.

Le sorprendió notarse tan vigorosa, suponía que eso se debía a que Dia-chan despertaba en ella su lado más perverso, pero aguantó unos cuantos rounds, más de lo que hubiera soportado con la amante y esposa más fogosa que hubiera tenido, ahora ya en el pasado, como un lejano recuerdo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa pollita lograría motivarla tanto e, incluso más alarmante, si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese mismo pollita tuviera tanto aguante, no lo hubiera creído; pero allí estaban las dos… Madre e hija haciéndolo bien rico.

Nico dispuesta y firme, firme en todo sentido, y Dia sin expresar deseos de terminar con la sesión de tortura al que era sometida con tanta vileza.

Le dolía, desde ya, por muy fuertecito que fuera la bubu desu wa, nadie podría aguantar siete veces seguidas, casi ocho, los embates de Nico Yazawa, pero la curiosidad y la necesidad de satisfacer a la chica que tanto quería, era más que cualquier dolor y cualquier cansancio. Y si pararon fueron por obvias necesidades de ducharse y usar el baño.

Nico siguió de mal humor durante toda esa semana, la falta de azúcar la ponía muy quisquillosa; creyó con ilusión que la abnegación que estaba haciendo al final daría sus frutos y que valdría la pena, pero en la nueva consulta y luego de leer el resultado de los estudios, el médico le reiteró la necesidad de suspender la ingesta de azúcares y, además, le recetó una medicación que le permitiría nivelarla.

En otras palabras, ahora era oficialmente diabética.

Así que no le quedó más que acostumbrarse al sabor del endulzante artificial y encontrarle gusto a las golosinas sin azúcar.

Para distraerla de la fatalidad en la que su madre estaba envuelta, Dia tuvo que sacrificarse. Cada vez que Nico se hartaba de su sobreprotección, la sometía, quizás como una indecente manera de vengarse; porque eso de que el chocolate suplanta al sexo era una falacia enorme como la Terminal, muy típico de Nozomi que metía en la cabeza.

Si había sobrevivido al primer día de lo que sería un largo periodo de abstinencia, la ojicristal podía hacerse a la idea de lo que le esperaba de por vida. Sin embargo no se quejaba, le gustaba sentirse útil. Le halagaba saber que su madre la comparaba a un chocolate de la más excelsa calidad, era mucho decir viniendo justamente de Nico Yazawa.


End file.
